


Not Mine

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching General O'Neill and Dr. Carter...Danielle has a rather unsettling reaction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine

Danielle watched, thunderstruck, as before her, General O'Neill embraced Doctor Carter and it became immediately clear they were a lot more than just co workers and, from behind her, Catherine spoke in a sympathetic voice, "I take it, in your reality, they aren't engaged?"

"No." The archaeologist replied numbly. It hurt to see Jack hugging Sam. Even if it wasn't the Jack O'Neill she knew anymore than it was the Samantha Carter she was starting to know. But, even if it was, it shouldn't hurt like this. Jack was single, he had every right in the world to move on. In their reality, of course, military regulations wouldn't permit it to be Sam, but she knew the idea of him with someone was not out of the realm of possibility. She had no claim on him. It wasn't supposed to hurt like this. She was **married**. The man wearing her husband's face was, in the reality she now found herself, systematically wiping out all resistance on Earth. In her reality, he might very well be in the midst of planning the same thing. Her husband trapped within his own mind, forced to watch the alien controlling him plan to destroy the world his beloved wife adored. Her *husband*. The man she loved...

The man, a tiny rebelliously morbid voice whispered, she was probably never going to see again. At least, not as himself.

But...still...he was her husband. He had her heart. She had his. Jack O'Neill was a friend, nothing more, just her friend. Granted, he was the friend who'd kept her sane after coming back from Abydos. The person whose door was always open, no matter the hour, no matter the problem...

She'd developed a proprietary view of him, she supposed, he was her friend. Her protector. Her Jack...

Danielle gave her head a quick shake, freeing herself of the thought. She didn't have time to worry about this. Jack was his own man, in any reality, and made his own choices. She had no right, or any say, in any of them. She needed to get back to her reality. To warn the others. If this was going to happen there....

She couldn't let that happen..

She couldn't worry about this...

She had to focus.

Pulling her gaze from the embracing couple, Danielle looked down at the Gate. She wanted to go home...


End file.
